Phoebe Ma'at
Phoebe Ma'at, also known as Cleopatra VII '''or simply '''The Pharaoh, is the Egyptian Goddess of beauty and language, and one of the main characters of Kamigami no Asobi. Personality Phoebe's words, deeds and actions are all together unprecedented for a queen. Dashingly, a top lady who lives on coolness. With her utmost nice nature, there are also traits from her that are seen as foolish because of her speeches and conducts further exaggerating it. Recognizing nothing but heavenly beauty. With the exception of that, everything else is to be ruthlessly used. Nevertheless, she does things such as receptions, looking after others, and advising others on their health and anxieties for the future. She loves receptions. She holds self-confidence in her beauty, and declares loudly that almost all things are “''beneath me''”, but she is also a hard worker who devotes her present self to her studies day after day, just under the point of it being tiresome. Although she usually abuses others, it is not “''to act as a fool to others.” It is obvious she is beautiful. It is also obvious that except for herself, the others are not beautiful. That being the case, the person herself simply talks about what seems to be obvious, to be an obvious reality, and in her words, she does not contain “''unpleasant feelings to the others.” In a public place, Phoebe behaves arrogantly as a queen, but when it is the individual Phoebe, that unprecedented style becomes reserved, well-bred and often prudent, and she becomes a cool high-class lady. To say it in a few words, her attributes are domineering, extremely S, and kind. She is kind, despite having sadistic tastes. And although she has sadistic tastes and is extremely sadistic, one cannot conclude that she gets a pleasant feeling in tormenting another person. She does not disparage others for the sake of making herself feel good, but her disposition is merely like that. While she behaves as a queen, Phoebe's true character is one who discerns decorum, pays attention to the surroundings, and keeps the peace. Phoebe has a bad habit of catching every hardship given that she takes into consideration of performing anything perfectly, her perfectionist temperament being a misfortune. “''… Troublesome…''” She speaks to herself. Given that the person herself does not intend to be in low spirits and seriously get mad, Phoebe is called a “''beautiful siren''”. As for the person herself, she will only consecrate her love, similar to getting fired up, towards men who will surely protect her country for her, while simultaneously, endeavoring himself for the sake of defending the city of Alexander and her beloved native land of Egypt; with that sort of intention, she is by no means a siren. History The Great Top Lady Pharaoh. Being self-conscious of her charm, Phoebe turned it into her greatest weapon of seduction, and if she is able to tempt a partner, a lovely man would be nice. And “''lovely''” here is not necessarily about the appearance, but what’s inside is the most important. If one cuddles close together, it is good to devote one’s life. Marriage is something neat. To ascertain love peacefully, birth children, and wish for proper acknowledgement. One among the two people who consecrated their greatest love to her in her lifetime, the general Caesar of the Roman Empire, fell in love with her lurid intellect and ambitions, but Phoebe herself thought he was a fine figure of a man and “''lost it…!” Identity The last queen of Egypt’s Ptolemaic Dynasty, and essentially known as the Last Pharaoh of ancient Egypt. She is told as a bewitching beauty who indulged in love and misappropriated her country, but the truth is the exact opposite. She called herself the incarnation of the Goddess Isis and excelled in many groundings, having spent her whole life to protect Egypt’s Ptolemaic Dynasty to the end. Although Phoebe has a certain image of reigning over Egypt according to her beauty, it is in fact the exact opposite. She was deeply intelligent, manipulated multiple languages, and regarding especially her gifted economic skills, it was by far, absurd. It was said that she raised Egypt’s Ptolemaic Dynasty, a country inferior in military strength, to a world-leading economic state according to the directions of this top lady. Relationships '''Anubis' In the game, Anubis didn't really take well to Phoebe at first because he found her frightening, but once Phoebe spent more time understanding him, he started to warm up to her and even started attending the classes. Seshat Phoebe is one of the only people who Seshat trusts. Being childhood friends, they are very close to each other and have full trust in each other. Both are also very similar. Seshat shows her true side only with Phoebe, and vice-versa. Seshat often teaches Phoebe about what it means to be queen. Abilities During moments of combat, Phoebe is soon in high spirits. She ridicules loudly to some extent during those moments. She also has a wild temperament, having studied hand-to-hand fighting and fencing techniques in jest. Her Noble Phantasm, or Special Skill, is Uraeus Astrape. Trivia * Although her surname is "Ma'at" she is not related to Anubis Ma'at. * She dislikes spicy food.